Actor's High
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: All the evidence pointed to Light and Misa. Everything. L thought that he had hit a dead end when an unexpected plan popped into his head. He's always been a good actor. Time to put his skills to use.
1. Chapter 1

L stared at the screen, he mind working furiously. Light and Misa had been proven innocent, but he still felt it. These two people were guilty. He just _knew_ it, if only he had a way to prove it.

All evidence pointed to them being the first and second Kira. But the rule in the back of the Death Note proved their innocence. No, he still had to pursue this idea, at least a little bit. Their had to be more evidence somewhere, and he would find it.

Then it came to him.

His eyes brightened as a plan filled his head. It based completely on Misa's naivety, but he was sure it would work. 86 sure!

L pushed away from the desk and swivelled around. He stepped carefully to the ground and to a closet in the room. That task force looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"I think I may have a lead on who Kira is."

The team jumped to their feet.

"What, seriously?" Matsuda asked, exhilarated.

L nodded.

"Who is it?" Mr. Yagami asked.

L shook his head.

"You wont... tell us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's part of the plan."

"Ryuuzaki, you have to tell us!"

But L ignored them, slipping on his ragged sneakers and walking out the door, his arms full of various gadgets.

A car was waiting for him as he stepped out of the building. He told driver where to go, then sat back and started to place various listening and recording devices on his body.

He was restless, the thought that he was so close to finding the Kira made his heart beat faster. He wanted to jump and yell and let the whole world know how close he was to the truth, but all he did was sit in the back seat and twiddle his toes. It was all he could do.

_Why didn't I think of it sooner?_ He asked himself. _Once I got the general idea, this plan was easy to formulate. In fact, the easiest so far I do believe! She'll believe me. Misa's pretty smart, but she's not near smart enough._

The car slowed to a stop. He thanked the driver and told him he could go back, that he'd call him when he needed to be picked up.

As he walked towards the photo shoot, he discreetly turned the recording device on.

"Misa Misa-chan!" he called.

A blonde girl dressed in a gothic lolita get up looked up, her eyes widening as she saw L.

"Ryuuzaki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Can you take a break? I need to talk to you." L said, standing in front of the popular model.

"Can it wait?" she asked, looking over at her boss.

L shook his head. "No, it's terribly important. I'll return you here in no more than 30 minutes.

Misa checked with her boss again. She turned back to L.

"Ok, you've got me for 30 minutes. What do you want?"

L smiled. "Would you like to go to a café?" he asked, his tone and eyes telling her she didn't have a choice.

She nodded and they started walking.

* * *

"Ok, you have 24 minutes left. Spill it." 

L sipped his coffee slowly. "Misa, do you know who Kira is?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Not this again. No, I don't."

L's eyes dropped, a sad looking spreading across his features. "Really, you don't?"

"No idea at all."

"It's a shame. I... I never wanted to put Kira behind bars." he sighed, looking out the window, his eyes clouding with depression.

_Now to put to use those acting skills..._

"I wanted to meet him. I actually support Kira. I've been holding this chase so I can find him. Find him and ask him if maybe, just maybe," L paused to sip his coffee, "I could work beside him to rid the world of evil."

He glanced over at Misa, who stared back, shocked.

"Ryu..."

"Please, call me L."

Her eyes widened even more, and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"L, _the L, _wants to become Kira?" she whispered.

He nodded slowly. "I'm jealous of him. Here he is, passing judgement on criminals. I wish that I was beside him, helping him write names into the Death Note."

"So this whole case... was a lie?"

L chuckled. "Yes. It was just a charade to find Kira."

The blonde girl shook her head in disbelief.

"And I was thinking, if Light was Kira than that would be perfect. Light is smart. He'd be the best person to work along side of. And you," he flashed a quick smile at Misa, "it would  
be perfect. I wanted it to be the three of us, passing judgement on the wrong doers. That's why I was so dead set on you two being the Kira's." he sighed and got up from the table, setting some money on the glossy wood. "But I was mistaken. A pity." then he turned to leave, when Misa's voice came from behind him, soft and uncertain, yet confident. Wispy and solid, forceful and passive. She spoke in a tone L had never heard anyone speak in before.

"I know who he is." L stopped in his tracks, a smile spreading across his lips. "I know who Kira is."

* * *

**Like most my other pieces, this idea came to me at the most random time (while I was shampooing my hair, actually). Right after I was finished with my shower I typed this up. I had the first chapter half done in five minutes (I found out that if you sit like a normal human you tend to type faster. Ah well.). I'm fixing up the second part and the 3rd and last part will be out shortly (if anybody cares).**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. If you feel like reviewing then, you know, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"I know who he is." Misa's voice sounded, her eyes darkened by her hair, "I know who Kira is."

L stopped, a grin spreading across his features. "Oh, do you now?" he scolded himself mentally on how uncontrolled his voice had been. Then he realized Misa might take his excitement as being happy that he might be able to work along side Kira.

He turned around, looking at Misa with sharp eyes, barely able to contain his excitement. "Really?" he asked softly.

She nodded, still not looking directly at him. He walked back to the table and sat down. He leaned closer to her.

"Tell me." he whispered.

She looked away, towards the crowd, and said nothing.

"I've waited too long to meet him, Misa-chan." L breathed, anger filling his chest at being denied his answer. "You hold the key to a perfect world. The key to Utopia."

Her eyes lit up at this. If L could listen to thoughts, he would have heard her think "_that sounds like something Light would say._" But, despite L's amazing brain power, he couldn't  
do that yet, so he just stared at her eagerly.

Finally, she looked at him, her amber eyes meeting his dark ones.

"Light." She said, her voice full of an emotion L couldn't even begin to explain, "Light Yagami is Kira."

L tried his best to hide his excitement, knowing that the malicious gleam in his eyes would ruin everything he just built.

"Then you are–"

"Yes, I am the second Kira."

"Oh my, so I wasn't wrong after all."

She smiled.

"Light is brilliant. It will be a pleasure to work along side him."

"Yes." she agreed, nodding her head, "he is marvelous. I often wonder how it is he got so smart."

"To avoid me for so long– he may even be brighter than me!" L mused aloud. Then he checked the time.

"I'd better get you back to your shoot, or else your agent will have my head."

* * *

On the car ride home, L was giddy with excitement. He was beyond giddy. He was ecstatic. He used the ride to calm himself, but when he stepped out of the car and into the hotel building, he instantly felt the giddiness return. He was so close, _so close_.

He strolled into the main room and looked directly at Mr. Yagami.

"Ryuuzaki, where did you go–"

"I'm sorry to ask this of you almost immediately after you hid it, but would you please retrieve the Death Note for me?"

Mr. Yagami stared at the messy haired detective, but then acknowledged the request with a nod of his head, and hurried out the door.

L sat down in his usual seat beside Light, but knew that doing anymore research would be frivolous. Kira was sitting right beside him.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Light asked curiously, his eyes shining excitedly.

_Ah, Light-kun. You're such a good actor. _

"I don't want to lie to you," L stated simply, staring at the screen, "so I wont tell you." then he began typing. Besides, he had to busy himself into Mr. Yagami came back.

Raito looked as if he was about to yell at the detective, but he calmed himself down and turned his attention back to the computer.

About 40 minutes later Mr. Yagami showed up with the notebook.

He handed the note over to L.

"Shinigami."

Rem, who had been standing there watching the whole ordeal, looked over a L.

"Yes?"

"Who possesses the Death Note at this moment?"

"Yagami-san still has ownership."

"I see." then L turned to face Mr. Yagami. "Yagami-san, please give me ownership."

"Wait, wha–"

"If you don't give me ownership, I'll die."

Mr. Yagami at L, confused. Then quietly he said, "I give up ownership of the Death Note."

L nodded his thanks and turned back to Rem. "Do I have ownership now?"

"Yes."

"Ok." then he walked over to Rem and held out his hand.

"Give me your Death Note."

"What?" Rem asked, taken aback.

"Give me possession of your Death Note. I'll give it back to you and send you back to the Shinigami Realm."

"I-I'm not sure if it'll work." she tried to explain. "I am the Shinigami for both books."

"Lets just try it."

Rem nodded and handed the dark haired detective her notebook. She didn't want to bring suspicion to Light and Misa by staying here...

L grabbed onto the book and held it firmly. Then he handed it back to her.

"I don't want that notebook anymore."

It was an odd feeling. Kind of like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Rem knew that she was able to go back, that she had to go back.

She turned sadly around the room and said her goodbyes to everyone, sad that Misa was not there. She looked at Light with a look of "You better tell her that I'll miss her company."

Then the white Shinigami left.

L opened the Death Note and skimmed the rules.

Annoyed, Light approached L. "What did that just accomplish?" he asked testily.

"I can't be killed by a God of Death now." L told him, holding up the book and pointing to rule number XXXIV. He read the rule aloud for the room to hear.

"'The owner of the Death Note cannot be killed by a god of death who is living in the wold of the gods of death.'

Also, a god of death who comes to the human world, in the objective to kill the owner of the Death Note, will not be able to do so.'

Only a god of death that has passed on their Death Note to a human is able to kill the owner of the Death Note."'

L closed the book and shuffled across the room to a small safe he kept there. He placed the notebook within the safety of the metal box and locked it. He walked to the others.

"Out with it!" Light seethed. "You've been keeping us waiting for so long."

L looked over at the Yagami boy with wide eyes. "Why Light, if I didn't go through all these precautions, I could have been killed."

"Well, now that we've made sure that you wont be killed, can we get on with it?"

L shook his head. "Not yet. There's still one more thing I must take care of." Light crossed his arms angrily. "Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, please restrain Light." L said quickly his eyes never leaving Lights.

Light jumped back and raised his arms in defense, ready to ward off any attempt the others made to capture him.

"What the hell?" Light asked, glaring at L.

"Once you are restrained I will explain."

Matsuda and Mogi cuffed the boy and sat him down on the couch, each sat either side of him.

"Ryuuzaki," Mr. Yagami said angrily, "I think we need an explanation!"

"And an explanation you'll get." L replied, lifting up his shirt and pulling off a recorder off his stomach. The others gasped.

He placed it on the table and pressed the play button.

"It's amazing," he said simply, "what a little acting and a ditzy blonde will get you."

The tape started out slow. Him calling Misa over. Her asking her agent if she could go out. Them walking to the café, trying to make light conversation.

The café scene, however, shocked them. Especially when L started going on about Kira.

They listened as L got up to leave the café without any evidence.

Then Misa called out to him.

Light's expression flicked for a second when Misa said "I know who he is. I know who Kira is."

The others just stared. The stared at the device, waiting to hear the answer.

Then, from the box that warped the speakers voiced ever so slightly, the recording that had some fuzziness from the movement of L's shirt, came the answer they've been searching for.

"Light Yagami." the box hissed. "Light Yagami is Kira."

For a second, Light thought that he should deny it. But the looks that everyone wore when they faced him were enough to guarantee that he would not make it out of this. His fate was  
sealed with the kiss of cherry red lips and a melodic voice.

Nobody spoke. L paused the recording. "It goes on to talk about how she is the Second Kira. It describes some of the things they did together." L said, his voice void of emotion.

When Light spoke, however, his voice wavered with fear and anger. "How dare she?" he spat. "How _dare_ she?! She promised that she wouldn't say anything, no matter what! I can't

believe I was found out because of her." he turned to face L. "And you," he snarled, "I _hate _you. I was going to make a perfect world. Can't you see that? I was on my way to a Utopia, where crime is non-existent. I was going to, L. I was so close to being a God."

L smirked. This had been his hardest case yet, and now that it was solved he felt a mixture of relief, happiness and... sadness?

_It had been my hardest case. I loved actually being challenged._

After today, he planned to drastically cut back on his sugar intake and sleep for a few days. Then he would take on his next case.

He walked over to Light and leaned down to whisper into the teens ear.

"If you had succeeded, I, and many others, would be without a job."

Then he stood up abruptly, turning away from Light; away from Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi; away from the now sobbing Yagami-san.

"Turn him in. Then get some officers and take Misa into custody. I would like to see you all back here at 10:00. Except for you Yagami-san. Only come if you feel up to it."

Then the mysterious detective left the room.

The three officers took Light, who went without much struggle. He was going to go with dignity.

Soichiro Yagami sat on the couch, face buried in his hands and cried. He cried as the world moved on around him, but his had stopped.

* * *

**Le snap! Second chapter is finished! This was quite a fun little story to write in my spare time. Well, folks, there you have it. Kira is caught. I hope you liked it!**

**And thank you for the reviews. Kind words always make me smile (especially when my writing skill are commiting suicide .)**


	3. Chapter 3

L awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the digital alarm clock. He'd slept for nearly two straight days.

He yawned and stretched. Finally, he crawled from the bed and into the kitchen. He decided to have a simple breakfast of chocolate cereal. He took his bowl into the living room of his humble home and turned on the T.V., setting his bowl on the coffee table before sitting on the floor to watch.

The announcer was talking about Kira as was expected. He's sure that Kira will be hot news for a while.

He knew how Kira was going to die. That is until he _did_ die. He died of a heart attack. At first, some thought that he did it to himself, but L knows that he didn't. It was probably the Shinigami, but they couldn't be sure.

L finished his cereal and turned off the T.V. and walked into the room he kept his computers in. He turned one on and waited.

In the corner of the room sat a small shrine, dedicated to his first friend.

He felt almost bad for putting Light to death, but he had to do it. Light should have known that it would end in his inevitable death.

The speakers crackled and Watari's voice came on over the line.

"Sir," he said, "Your help on an investigation has been requested."

"What is it?"

"A murder/rape case. Quite gruesome."

_Already crime is on the rise._ He thought to himself.

He looked over at the small shrine.

"Tell them I'm sorry." he said emotionlessly to Watari. "I can't take on the case just yet. I'm still in mourning."

He waited to here Watari say "Understood sir." Before closing the connection and turning the computer back off.

He stood up from the chair and made his way over to the shrine, lighting an incense. He didn't particularly care for the strongly scented smoke, but it was Japanese tradition and he was  
honoring a man of Japanese heritage.

He clasped his hands together and bowed his head, praying out loud.

"I hope to heaven," He said quietly, "Your soul is gone."

* * *

**Well, it's finished. This story was short but sweet (I hope), and I am praying that you people don't kill me.**

**The last line is from Gravitation. It was written on Kitazawa's gravestone (That actual quote has "His" instead of "your" though). I decided to use it because it can be taken two ways.****Take it as you please.**


End file.
